Team Asuma
by shadow-binder
Summary: It was just like any other day... Besides Ino lying there... Sleeping...


The team were just sitting around, doing nothing at all. They were enjoying just being around each other, something they rarely did with Inos complaining about everything and her wanting to get on with their training.

But this day had been something else.

Ino had showed up as usual, walked towards them with her usual facial expression and then it turned strange.

She had sat down beside a tree and then begun to lean against it, then she just fell asleep, which was usually Shikamarus job, Asuma hadn't showed up at that time, all of them were a little too early – it was a habit that they had gotten over the years.

Then Asuma had shown up in a puff of smoke, looked at his students carefully, Shikamaru to Chouji and to Ino where his eyes stopped and stayed for a long time. He was dumbfounded, that was something that he had never expected to see.

And it just had to be the day that he had no camera, it would have been great blackmail.

"Uh, do any of you know why she is lying there?" Asuma asked slowly, like he was afraid of waking Ino – which he should be, she could be a raging little demon when woken at the wrong time – the two males just shook their heads no, they had no idea what so ever about their female teammates life outside of training and they weren't really sure that they wanted to know what she went around and did.

"Let's just begin training without her then." Asuma said happily and popped a new cancer stick in his mouth, his smile widened when he heard the two boys groan, they really weren't up to the training this day and it seemed to not be fair, Ino got to just lay around so why couldn't they do the same?

But train they did and boy was it hard on the two younger boys. Shikamaru kept on dodging everything that came his way while muttering the word troublesome every once in a while, Chouji were actually fighting back, even though he wanted nothing more than to sit down and do nothing.

After almost four hours of nonstop training did they take a break, all of them were sweating and panting. It was a warm day in Konoha after all and they had just been really active.

They sat down near Ino, they were all surprised to see that she had still not woken up and all of them scooted a little closer to see if she was okay. She was still breathing they could conclude by watching the steady rise and fall of her chest, they didn't think much of it, they had been on her team for a long time, she was like a sister to Shikamaru and Chouji and she was like a daughter to Asuma, none of them had any impure thoughts about her.

Then she began to wake up.

Her sight was blurry at first and she didn't really know where she was, she looked around and figured that she was in the forest because of all the green around her. Then her memory came back and she sat up with a start, she was supposed to have training with her team today and she had just been sitting there sleeping.

She looked to her sides and saw her team sitting around her, all sweaty and having a watchful eye on her, even Shikamaru were watching her intently. The memories from last night came back to her and she groaned slightly.

Damn Tsunade for calling her and Sakura to the hospital at that god awful time of the day.

"Are you okay Ino?" Chouji asked, sounding worried, Ino realized that he wasn't eating his chips and figured that he really, really was worried about her, it made her smile slightly.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama just had a night shift for Sakura and me, she called us in late last night." Ino explained, her teammates looked relieved, it wasn't something bad like they had thought it to be, it relieved them a lot and they found themselves smiling.

"You want to go grab something to eat with me? My treat." Ino asked out of sudden curiosity, she had slept out on the training and thought that it would be fair of her to do it like that and by the looks on her teammates faces it was something all of them greatly appreciated.

Ino led the way to the BBQ place that they used to eat at, she figured that it would be the easiest, all of them knew what kind of food they could get from that place and she knew that all of them liked the food.

And then there was that girl Shikamaru had a little crush on, even though he didn't want to admit that he had a crush on the girl. Chouji was in love with the food and Asuma just followed the team, like he always did when they were out eating.

They sat down and began to eat, Shikamaru was looking around, trying to get a look of the girl that he liked, even though he denied doing it, when he spotted the girl his eyes lighted up and a small blush dusted his cheeks, it made Ino giggle and the two other on the team sported a knowing smile.

Then Shikamaru excused himself and made his way to the girl, she didn't work at this place the knew that, she just happened to pass the stand all the time and they just so happened to be in there when it happened.

Chouji had a crush on someone too but he was surprisingly good at hiding it.

Asuma had Kurenai.

Ino…

Well, she had Kiba.

They had gotten together after a party that Tenten and Lee had hosted, it had been a fun night and both of them had been so drunk that they could barely walk. But they ended up in Inos apartment, noting happened and they woke up to a murdering headache and lying in the same bed.

Then they had begun seeing each other… After the awkwardness had worn off.

Ino put down some money for the food when she saw Kiba waving to her from outside the stand. She ran out there and tackled him to the ground. Their laughter could be heard clearly.

"Well, guess they left us again huh Chouji." Asuma said with a smile, he didn't really mind, he thought that they should enjoy their lives.

"Yeah well, see you tomorrow Asuma-sensei." Chouji said when he was done with his food, Asuma knew that the boy could eat a lot more but he didn't comment on it, it wouldn't be too good to do and would probably give him a coupled of bruises.

"Going to see your girl?" Asuma asked teasingly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Chouji said without blushing, Asuma had to give it to the boy, when he wanted to, he could hold a secret…

Yep, this was just like any other day with Team Asuma.

_(BOWWOW)_

**Just a spur of the moment thing for me…**

**I intend to write a little oneshot thing about each of the teams…**

**And uh…**

**Review XD**


End file.
